Blue
by CrimsonEpiphany
Summary: You know that love is too good to last when it's true, but how does it end? It may be too good, but is it good enough to give you're all? Lance Pietro slash. 'Lance? What do you dream about'
1. Default Chapter

My muse, Biro man, is a lazy slob. This became more of a problem when my sister took off with the single disk on which my entire fanfiction estate was held, so if any of you have queries about the Pirates of the Caribbean fanfiction I started (Which I wouldn't imagine you would as this is X-men Evo) you may send hate mail messages to her, just write them in your reviews if you would be so kind, and I'll pass them along. =P Like anyone'd miss them. They were evil. Mwaahahaha!  
  
Anyway, I believe he is ready and willing to help me out with this fic. [Glomps stupid muse]  
  
I shall warn you this is my first fic on Evolution – I've never really had anything to write on this, only thoughts that lead to nowhere. Another warning? Yes! This is Slash! Mostly kinda angsty and sweet or whatever, buy as of yet I don't know whether or not there'll be dicey scenes coz someone hasn't told me. It'll be fun to find out though. Back to the subject - kiddies and homophobes beware!  
  
I am aiming for a three parter but things might start to kick off – and if they do, I am not responsible for the consequences.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ingredients of this soup from hell. This includes any song lyrics I may choose to use as well.  
  
........................  
  
Blue: Chapter 1 – Heaven Frozen Over  
  
................................................  
  
It was freezing on the beach. In fact is was freezing to such a degree that even if they had been zealous enough in their work, they would not have been able to find they potential recruit they had been sent to seek through the snow, just as they could no see the setting sun for the clouds in its path.  
  
"Stupid weather, we should just go sit in the car."  
  
"Its January Pietro. January means snow. And we can't sit in the car, Maggie said that this particular "gifted individual" would be waiting on the beach - not in the parking lot behind the ice-cream place."  
  
"Then stupid Magneto!" the silver-haired teen fumed, flopping down to sit on a rock. He was clad in only a t-shirt, dark jacket and jeans. His fair complexion almost lost him in the blizzard, leaving only two perfect blue eyes staring contemptuously up at Lance. He was ethereal – and the older boy hated himself for once again noticing his friend's beauty, just as he did every morning when he went into the boy's room to tell him that those who were not blessed based with enough speed to make Sonic the Hedgehog blush, were going to school. Pietro's form would be intertwined with soft blankets, his hair floppy and unmade and his expression gentle – released from the duty of guarding himself and able to drop the façade of being heartless.  
  
"Why'd he send us anyway?! He's nuts! Blob's like a penguin or something! He could take the cold! And Toad would.... Aw damnit. Toads expendable!"  
  
Lance laughed, wrapping his puffy coat tighter around him.  
  
"You don't mean that. Besides could he actually trust Fred not to eat her as an after dinner mint? Or Todd not to wrap that piece of slime that he calls a tongue round her and claim to be giving her a taste test? Besides, didn't it occur to you to wear something warmer?"  
  
"I don't own "warm" things – they slow me down – less aerodynamic."  
  
"Then what do u usually do in winter?"  
  
"Stay in and pray for global warming," he smirked.  
  
"Look, do us both a favour and take a look down the beach, the faster we get her the faster we're outta here."  
  
Pietro didn't move. Instead he threw his gaze to the snow covered sand and wrapped his arms around himself. His uncontrollable shivering was become of great concern to his elder counterpart.  
  
"Doncha-think-I-woulda-done-that-already?" he asked, losing his control on his quick tongue. Lance cast him an enquiring look.  
  
"I'm too cold to run," he stammered through gritted teeth, "there's no fat on me so if I run I would probably burn whatever energy I need to not become an extremely good looking and delicious icicle. My body's more or less eating itself right now... Besides, do you really think this chick is dumb enough to take a stroll in this frickin' blizzard?!"  
  
It was strange to think that anything could effect Pietro, the way he acted it would seem that he could simply stop it being so cold and bring on that global warming that he apparently prayed for.  
  
His delicate fingers were digging into the slender boy's arm as if trying to prevent his quaking body from breaking apart. Lance felt as though his own frame were about to collapse at the sight of the object of his affection being vulnerable for a change.  
  
"Look, you shoulda said something. Why did you come if you knew that it would be like this?"  
  
There was a moment of silence before the not so speedy teen mumbled that he had his reasons.  
  
Okay, now there was a dilemma. Amazingly attractive teammate freezing to death, deep rooted feelings for said teammate, and a chance to be the night in shining armor and get him warm somehow... Or he could let Pietro go back to the car....  
  
He shuffled over to the other mutant, who now had his knees drawn to his chest and his hands fastened around them.  
  
"Go back to the car if your so cold," he said trying to hide his anger at the missed chance. /Coward  
  
"Are you nuts Alvers?... Just give me a minute." By this point Lance had been convinced that his friend would leave him and had settled for a show of affection through relinquishing his scarf and folding it round his partners slender shoulders.  
  
The two suddenly looked quite surprised at each other. Pietro had decided to stay and Lance was showing something akin to worry. The taller of the pair spent the better part of a minute wondering what to do to justify his action and make sense of his friend's. Pietro however, was too busy noting the feel of the soft worn material around his neck; how it smelled of tobacco along with something that was part of Lance alone, and of course the satisfying warmth it brought – to his neck at least, if only it were bigger he would stop shivering.  
  
Lance had now drawn his eyes from the boy beside him and now seemed to be searching for something in the snow. He then stood up and gestured, with a jerk of his head, for Pietro to do the same while unfastening his jacket.  
  
"Here," he said taking the albino's hands and drawing them underneath his heavy coat, " there's at least one person would come kill me if they found out I brought you home as an ice cube. God you're cold."  
  
"So I've noticed," commented the bewildered boy as he was pulled into a tight embrace. He was instantly warm, on the inside mostly.  
  
This... it was only ever this he had been waiting for, just one single thing that he could remember as being a "moment", even if it was never mentioned again – and he was going to make it all that he would recall it as, there would be no need to elaborate or pretend it was perfect.  
  
"My, don't we look like a couple of fruit cakes..." Damnit! Why'd he let that one slip?  
  
"Shut up." Laughed the human radiator.  
  
He let his face bury itself in Lance's chest and simply breathed in all he could of this stolen chance.  
  
"Pie?" the voice broke his concentration, " What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm cold. We've been over this," he mumbled from his place.  
  
"Then what's with the tears?"  
  
Pietro looked up into the face of his leader and only then felt the trickling sensation of tears on his cheeks. However, he noticed that he was not alone in his sentiment.  
  
"I'm fine... As long as I'm crying for the same reason you are..."  
  
Lance's hand slid his hand down his own cheek, removing it momentarily from Pietro's back. It had not occurred to him that he would betray himself like this.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"For what? "  
  
"I'm not sure," Lance's hand found it's way to Pietro's cheek and softly wiped away the crystal liquid that tormented them," I just feel like I need to say it. Freaky..."  
  
"Then I'm sorry too. But I'm still mad at you Alvers..."  
  
"What'd I do?"  
  
"I dunno, whatever you should be sorry for," he smirked, eyes once again twinkling and mischievous – alive.  
  
Lance rolled his eyes, " Fair enough, I'll make it up to you..."  
  
"Fine you can so it in a whole bunch of installments weekly, daily or-"  
  
Sick of Pietro's incessant talk, Lance now captured the younger mutant's lips pulling him closer just to know that this was not some sick twisted dream or an illusion he had created. But no, it was definitely a reality – with his luck being as it was, he usually woke with the hideous claxon of his alarm clock or the dream would take a bad turn. Still, there they stood, a monument to warmth in a blizzard. There was need for explanation or sobbing confessions because it was Lance and Pietro finally knowing how far they had nearly fallen from bliss.  
  
They moved to the flat rock on which they had previously perched, with Pietro straddling Lance's lap in order to maintain the warmth of contact that they were so enjoying, not noticing the gathering seagulls or the cackling raven above them.  
  
"Took us long enough," Pietro smiled softly as he broke the kiss and laid his head on his partner's chest and had strong arms wrap tighter around him, tracing intricate patterns on his back.  
  
"Yeah. But I think it was probably better that we didn't find out while watching 'James Bond' with Todd and Fred or something," Envisioning the faces of their comrades as they drew together like magnets for no apparent reason appealed to both of them as something funny in an evil and sadistic way.  
  
It was dark and the snow had settled before they finally released on another from the all-consuming embrace and tread the powder beneath a clear star-filled sky back to 'normality'.  
  
Perfection.  
  
The new recruit however, was forgotten and remained that way until the tongue lashing they received from Mystique the next day.  
  
...................................................  
  
Wow! Wear your wellies to mush through that slush boys and girls! I did want to show how they got together coz apparently it'll be relevant in chapter 3. That's right! THREE! This was meant to be a snippet flashback! Bwah! Don't worry I think the next one will be quit short.  
  
Anyway, sorry it was so random and romanticized. Flame me for that it you want but I am a total hopeless romantic, so you'll understand if you are too. I'm also aware of the OOC factor. I tried to keep them as much in character as I could without them killing each other.  
  
Next chapter goes up in three days of less depending on the reviews I get.  
  
So. Please, review, comment, flame.... Tell me what you think. And I can kill Biro Man and re-write it myself if you all totally hate it.  
  
Fare thee well! Crimson. 


	2. Without Strings

  
  
Blue: Chapter 2 Without Strings.  
  
Pietro was perched, cross-legged, at the end of the bed that he and Lance shared. It was pitch black but for the small beams of moonlight that ventured in out of curiosity. Really there should have been at least one beady strip of yellow lamplight, but no workmen saw any profit in repairing anything in their area, which was to the speedy teen's benefit anyway. He had never been fond of the demonic illumination it provided and right now it would have ruined the moment that his lover's ponderous expression turned to the goofy smile that was so seldom seen in daylight.  
  
The slender boy slid from his spot to kneel beside the bed, sprawling his upper body on it and finding a better view of Lance. He had seen this dream before, never asking what it was but only waiting 'til it was over so that his partner would wake and see the impish grin he wore.  
  
Eyes batted open, but the smile did not fade.  
  
"Every time Pietro," he smiled, turning onto his side to view his boyfriend, "I don't think there's been an occasion since I've been with you when I've woken up and you haven't been waiting."  
  
"Your always so interesting when you sleep," remarked the younger counterpart lifting the covers to get into the bed. Lance noticed how warm Pietro's skin was despite wearing only a pair of boxers and welcomed the boy into his arms, kissing his neck lightly while he got comfortable. When all was settled and the blanket was distributed to prevent a draught, the elder of the two wrapped one arm around the lean figure before him and closed his eyes to appreciated the familiar closeness that was provided as the body sighed and relaxed against him.  
  
"Lance? "Pietro asked after a short time.  
  
"Mm...?"  
  
"What were you dreaming about?"  
  
"You haven't asked that before.... Why now?" he returned without opening his eyes.  
  
"Dunno... Am I in them?" The albino turned beneath the covers to face Lance, sending the bed into disarray. His pale blue eyes caught the moonlight enough for the tanned boy to see the smirk in them.  
  
"Yeah actually."  
  
"What do you dream about?"  
  
"Snow... and sand.... And you," he said sleepily.  
  
"That's just a memory, it's not a dream."  
  
"A perfect memory. So I don't see the difference."  
  
Sentiments of this verity were neither common nor scarce; they both spouted it from time to time just to say ' I lower my guard for you...'  
  
Lance pulled the other teen forward, allowing him to nestle his head beneath his chin as they both were swept away in sleep.  
  
.............................  
  
Within two or three hours, Lance felt the bed shift and out of instinct he wrapped his arms around the escaping body.  
  
"Mine."  
  
A light tired voice chuckled and its owner was pulled back down to the bed.  
  
"You weren't supposed to be awake."  
  
"Well what if I woke up and you weren't there for once. I could go insane within three seconds thinking that you had left me."  
  
"You know I wouldn't leave you."  
  
"Promise?" he asked in childish, sleepy babble.  
  
"Yu-huh. Now lemme go, I'm going to my room to pick up another pillow, my backs sore."  
  
With that he was reluctantly released and made his way out of bed at a 'normal' speed as he preserved his energy for the morning ritual or readying himself within three seconds for school.  
  
There was a breeze of cool air as he left the room and crossed the hall. He hated being cold, but if it was the forfeit for not having to smell 'Au de Sweaty Fred' throughout the house then he was perfectly prepare to pay it. He almost froze as he got into his own room. He had taken up his pillow before he dared to look round and notice that the long windows of his bedroom were open and copious amounts if chilled air were filling the room. Propping the soft object beneath his arm, he reached for the handle on the frame of the glass before feeling a presence and noting that the curtains were not the only material ruffling in the wind.  
  
Crimson material lined with purple billowed, visible only to the corner of his eye. Looking up he could see a tall figure with yellow demonic eyes shining out from under a helmet, the eyes were uncovered as the protection was removed and two blue eyes reflected his own.  
  
"Have you abandoned your room permanently?" a sinister voice questioned.  
  
"I'm just..." Pietro hadn't considered that his father might just appear from nowhere in the middle of the night. Of course it seemed obvious now as that seemed to be Magneto's forte.  
  
"Answer me Pietro. Are you sleeping here or are you not?" The voice was darker this time – he knew, or at least had some inkling of what his son was doing.  
  
Before some defending answer could come from his lips, the silver-haired boy felt a cruel burning sensation in every vein in his body and only a choked cry could be heard.  
  
"Can you feel in your blood boil? I have."  
  
He couldn't breathe now. The pain had drawn out all the air from him and trickles of red were seeping from his neck where his skin could not contain the heating liquid.  
  
"Every particle of iron in your bloodstream belongs to me. I can control each one of them. It is my blood Pietro." The dark figure then threw his son again the wall as he attempted to writhe or gain some control over himself.  
  
He couldn't feel anything but the building pain in his body, the heat, and the fact that he was reduced to nothing more than a tortured puppet. Throwing his head back he choked and gasped for breath, tears blazing trails down his cheeks. He could try to call Lance, warn him, but that would only confirm his father's suspicions.  
  
"Call on him," he dared, "call him to save you if you truly believe he is not simply toying with you, enjoying you – you with my blood."  
  
"I love him."  
  
It became evident that keeping such a control on so many particles separately was straining the elder man as he held one hand to his temple and began to loose focus. Pietro had started to feel his body loosen and his blood cool slightly.  
  
The house shook on its foundations. Lance had come too late.  
  
The pale figure slid to the floor as Magneto released him fully to throw the filled metal bin at the tall boy. The youth guarded himself with one arm but saw no one when he turned to direct his attack.  
  
Magneto knew when his powers were spent and had fled.  
  
There was silence for a moment but for the soft gasping coming from Pietro.  
  
"Pie...?" The tall boy appeared at Pietro's side.  
  
"I let him get me," his companion spluttered – not moving his body but bringing up the blood trapped in his throat. It seeped out of his mouth and down his neck to meet with the liquid that was already there in a small pool.  
  
"I don't think there's much you coulda done," Lance remarked soothingly.  
  
Pietro finally moved his head to look at his partner, touching the blood on his lips and looking slightly shocked at the result. Before he could protest he was hoisted up into the arms of the brown-haired youth who had also taken his pillow.  
  
On the journey back to their room Pietro buried his head in Lances chest.  
  
"If it'd gone one more... He'd have killed me..."  
  
"I don't think he has control of it yet," he said, then with a smirk added, "such a hypocrite after all the lectures he gave us about 'testing' powers..." Pietro looked up at his boyfriend as they entered their room.  
  
"Why are you smiling about Alvers?"  
  
If that boy found his state of vulnerability funny in the slightest he would be instantly dumped... or at least he wouldn't get any for quite some time – being helpless was hard...  
  
"You said you loved me."  
  
"So? I tell you that all the time."  
  
"Yeah, but you told Magneto..." Pietro chuckled weakly.  
  
"Well he was gunna kill me anyway, figured that'd make it quicker." He quirked an eyebrow to show he was kidding.  
  
They reached the bed and Lance sat down, dropped the pillow, swiveling his legs into position and turning the albino boy, whom he hadn't let go of, so that he was straddling his lap.  
  
"Pietro," his voice turned serious, "I don't want you to have Magneto playing creepy stalkers and trying to maim you...." The boy sitting on him restrained a smirk – sweet as Lance was, he had never been eloquent.  
  
"D'you think we should – um – "  
  
"You're an idiot," Pietro remarked after the minute it took him to realize what was being implied, "unless you don't think this is worth it." His smile was dwindling – but there.  
  
"I woulda had some trouble letting you go," Lance sighed in relief.  
  
Noticing the small puddle of blood on the white neck before him, the tanned boy began to plant butterfly kisses on his friend's throat and gentle cleared away the blood.  
  
"So what, you're a vampire now?"  
  
Lance stopped immediately and put his forehead against his lover's shoulder – defeated.  
  
"So much for cheering you up."  
  
"No. M'sorry... Please don't stop, I'm just..."  
  
"Freaked? Yeah, s'okay," he granted before setting back to his task, "you're still mine..." he sighed between kisses moving slowly toward the satin lips he had cherish.  
  
..........................................  
  
Todd hopped into his teammates' room at around 8 o'clock to wake Lance, as he seemed to have to do a lot now. The sheets were ruffled bodies were tangled and the noises he heard last night were seemingly explained.  
  
..........................................  
  
This story's timeline jumps forward nearly constantly; nothing seems to be going to days in a row. If you don't like this method please tell me when you review and I'll make some kinda chapter for the day after this one. Originally the next chapter would involve the beginning of the end and the one after that would be the last chappy, so I dunno if you want it as it is or with more substance that makes it longer and more involved.  
  
I wont write any more 'til I get word from you.  
  
Love Crimson  
  
P.S, Biro man hates me for stumping this story's growth. That's right, the muse is flowing with ideas and is now in a huff!  
  
Additional!  
  
Zee. My treasure. This is dedicated to you!  
  
This story is written out of shock that the coveted slash fic seems to be dwindling and you totally leveled with me on that! I'm so glad that you at least are enjoying it and Biro man thanks you muchly. I wasn't going to post this till I felt validated that enough people were liking it but your review made me smile so much that I don't care about ratings. Thank you so much. Eats cookie and pets pet penguin 


	3. Facade of Calm

  
  
Blue Chapter Three: Façade of Calm  
  
The amphibious mutant slunk farther into the room, unsure whether or not a wake up call would be welcomed at this particular moment in time. Closing his eyes and bracing himself for the rumbling of the floor beneath his feet or the quick fist in his face, he prodded one of the multiple feet that stuck out from the wine-coloured quilt.  
  
There was a mumble.  
  
"Hey yo, if you can walk then ya better get your asses..." he shuddered at the involuntary vision he had given himself, "... to school..." After receiving another indiscriminate noise, he lurched out of the room, the image still wounding him.  
  
Lance's eyes opened slightly, the sun seeping in from beyond the curtains stole his vision before he saw two bright and icy eyes looking up at him. Still amazed by his partner's timing, he rolled Pietro closer to him with one arm and kissed his forehead where his bangs were parted and strayed about his face.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Dizzy? Sore? I dunno... I don't think I felt as bad when it was happening..."  
  
"You wanna stay here? I'll explain it to Mystique, and if she says anything I'll be forced to make a big ass crater and dunk her in it."  
  
"No idiot. It would be far too suspicious if I didn't turn up for the game today," the albino chuckled, now speaking more quickly as his body began to rev itself up, "n'if I don't reach my quota of Evan butt-kickings for this month I may have to jump off of something high..."  
  
"Mmm... Alright then, but try to stay where I can see you."  
  
"I doubt Daddy dearest is gunna jump out of a locker at me," Pietro rolled his eyes, "you worry too much." The white-haired youth, now leaning on his elbows leaned down to kiss the older boy playfully on the nose – however his did not expect said boy to hold the back of his head and drag him back down to lock in a more serious embrace.  
  
"I worry just the right amount Maximoff, don't try and tell me this isn't serious."  
  
As soon as Lance let go, Pietro smiled and sped off to the bathroom....  
  
.... What was he going to do? ....  
  
The water slid down his back and through his hair. He didn't feel like preening or flaunting his lean body. He didn't want attention or to be singled out. He just wanted to hide somewhere and stop his body from collapsing, to tell Lance that he was petrified – Magneto could find him anywhere. But telling his boyfriend this would only amount to major panic and eventual freaking out.  
  
He wrapped himself in his own arms.  
  
Magneto's blood.  
  
He felt as though it was still attempting to escape, to rip him apart where he stood and to shower down, filling the cubical like the spray of the shower.  
  
"Have you gone tortoise on me?" cried a voice from beyond the door, "it's been at least fifty seconds." Before Lance could speak again, Pietro was at his side fully clothed.  
  
"Satisfied Mr. Whiney?"  
  
"As always."  
  
"Hurry up and I might stick around to do breakfast." The slender boy announced while swatting the stray hairs from Lance's eyes.  
  
As he walked down the stairs he going here both Todd's nasal twang and Fred's slow brutish voice intermingling in the heat of discussion.  
  
"Honey on pancakes?!"  
  
Pietro zipped around the corner and quickly grabbed some or the fruit salad from the fridge, leaning on the counter to eat it.  
  
"I bet your dentist loves you yo."  
  
"Yeah well it beats flies, uh... Frog boy."  
  
There was silence when they finally noticed the speed demon watching them.  
  
Pietro stood clad in a relatively loose blue pullover and black jeans. His hair was not combed back and his bangs did not look their usual aerodynamic selves; instead they hung at the sides of the youth's face, making him look calmer and less aggressive. His eyes looked tiredly at his two teammates, wondering why they found him so interesting all-of-a-sudden.  
  
"You look pretty," Toad commented genuinely suddenly wishing his tone had been mocking.  
  
"The hairdryer's out," he returned blankly.  
  
"You don't use a hairdryer."  
  
"And you don't call me pretty! I'm not pretty!"  
  
"Yeah you are," observed Fred from behind a honey-covered pancake.  
  
This is why Pietro didn't dine with the cavemen. At least alone he was with a better class of people.  
  
"Look," he leaned over the table, "Just 'cause I'm going out with a guy and may be as gay as a day in may doesn't mean I'm effeminate!" His speech had gone into overload.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked the amphibian.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No violence. Did something happen?"  
  
The older teen backed away. If he told them then it would be the main discussion of the day and Lance would start to consider the worst.  
  
"You haven't given me time... Look, just forget it Toad."  
  
They could hear Lance's bare-footsteps coming down the stairs. As he emerged, rubbing his hair with a dank green towel nothing seemed to hit him but the silence.  
  
"Lance? I'm not pretty right?" Pietro broke the silence in an attempt to let things be normal.  
  
A confused rock-tumbler released the towel and it lay across his shoulders. He made it to Pietro's side, putting one arm round the boy's waist, he smoothed the hair that reached down to his chin and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Sure you are."  
  
"... Damn you Lance."  
  
Todd and Fred burst out laughing in triumph as Pietro made the flat remark. Not getting the joke Lance held his boyfriend from behind with his head balanced on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Are you running or d'you wanna ride?"  
  
"Running, " he remarked finishing the last piece of fruit and putting it in the sink before fleeing the building.  
  
Not a word was said about his actions, they both knew there was something far wrong with Pietro, but what ever it was they were sure Lance was the one to help.  
  
They day had been fairly uneventful day, bar Lance's need to constantly be near Pietro. He had actually broken a window so that he would be sent to an empty French room to cool off – the French room just two doors down from the speed demon's English class.  
  
But now he was in chemistry, the teacher wasn't in, as usual, and so the Neanderthals Were giving themselves a class of the burny wonders of magnesium while everyone watched, willing them to blind, burn or maim themselves, Jean Grey, on the other hand was studying. He could only see her bright red hair catching the light and flexing with the small movements her head would make as she read. He couldn't bring himself to have evil thoughts about her right now. He folded his arms and lay his head upon them. He could gain some kind of rest that he had lost out on yesterday. Sure he had slept, but not rested. His white bangs fell over his face providing a vale from the harsh lights of the burning magnesium. He placed a hand on the small cuts along his neck, flashing back to being held up against the wall and having his veins writhe like snakes beneath his skin.  
  
Jean turned round briefly.  
  
After and hour of doing nothing in particular, the bell finally signaled freedom. As it was lunch most of the class had gone before Pietro even looked up. He didn't want to have to be in a crowd, rub shoulders or arms, the thought of contact made him sick – well, contact with anyone except Lance, the only comforting touch he knew.  
  
Someone grabbed his arm.  
  
'He couldn't have done that to you.' The voice of Jean Grey rang through his thoughts.  
  
"What?" his voice was soft and shocked, "leggo," he said tearing his arm away from her.  
  
'I'm sorry Pietro but I couldn't ignore it. It's like you were screaming.'  
  
Her eyes were filled with genuine concern – Pietro didn't know how to handle it.  
  
'Look it's got nothing to do with you. Just keep out of it.'  
  
'Has he hurt you?'  
  
'So? I'll be fine. Don't turn me into a charity case. I have the brotherhood, I don't need your help... You tell anyone – 'specially that professor of yours and I'll make big trouble for you Red.'  
  
'I didn't plan to. Look, if you need me, or the X-men, we're here.'  
  
"Be safe," she whispered as she left the room.  
  
Pietro didn't leave by the door - he couldn't stand the thought of her looking at him as if he were a hungry orphan. Showing no hesitation, he slid out of the window and went to sit beneath the bleachers.  
  
What the hell was going on? He had been more than willing to drop the entire subject and pretend it didn't happen... That his father had not tried to kill him, no matter how hard that would be. He balanced on one of the wooden beams, inches from the ground, wrapping his arms around his chest. What did Jean know? He had lived on the wrong side of danger for a long time; she was pampered throughout her life. Perhaps this wasn't such a huge deal – he was still alive after all...  
  
At that moment he heard someone run toward him, putting his head in his knee he prayed it wasn't a jock, he had had enough of death threats.  
  
"Holy shit Pie!" He looked up this time. Lance stood over him, "I swear to God, I ran the entire school. What the hell did you take off?"  
  
"Jean knows," the boy remarked in a defeated tone, eyes welling with tears from nowhere.  
  
"That nosey bitch!" The ground shook beneath his feet.  
  
Pietro reached up to put his hand in Lance's.  
  
"No... But is it a bad thing that we can trust our enemies more than our 'blessed protector'?"  
  
His boyfriend stepped over the wooden plank to sit behind him, pulling him close and resting his head on the albino's shoulder.  
  
"I dunno, you thinking of joining them?"  
  
"The X-Men?" he asked quizzically, then smirked, "no, I already had Red getting maternal on me. Too much love in that house"  
  
"Yeah, wouldn't like to share you," the elder teen sighed, "the blue fuzzy one might steal you." Lance put his hands on Pietro's forehead and swept his bangs backward, gently encouraging him to lean back. As soon as his teammate complied, he wrapped his arms around him and began to kiss the crook of his neck.  
  
"In school Lance? Seriously?"  
  
"What else are bleachers good for?" Pietro chuckled, not about to argue.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Damnit."  
  
"Better go and beat Daniels' ass at b-ball," Pietro attempted to leave.  
  
"Or we could ditch," Lance pulled him back down, "Sorry to disappoint but Spikey isn't in anyway and I'm pretty sure two hours without competition would drive you to caffine."  
  
The white-haired boy turned to face his boyfriend, straddling the wood.  
  
"I would, usually. But no dice rock-boy, Miss Grey has Phys Ed at the same time I do – she'd think the boogieman had got me."  
  
"Right," the reply came accompanied by a soft sigh.  
  
"Besides, if I get bored I can start planning ways to burn off my energy," his trademark smirk shot across his face before he leaned in to give a chaste kiss to the elder teen. And after that, he was gone, he had simply disappeared to class.  
  
Lance faced the position in wich his lover had shot off, only able to think of how empty the encounter had been; there was no sparkle in his smirk, no passion in his kiss but all the effort that could be asked to be himself again.  
  
This was the case for perhaps the next three weeks. Gradually their fears ebbed away, Magneto did not show his face and Jean Grey stopped regarding Pietro with deep, sympathetic eyes or giving him reassuring nods in the corridor. It was normal, they battled the X-Men under Mystiques order and gained and lost recruits; as normal as could possibly be, and happy in one another's arms.  
  
But grudges are not forgotten so easily as threats. Least of all grudges against love....  
  
Why hello my little duckies!  
  
This is supposed to add substance and some kind of 'getting back to normality' factor. I did ask any reviewer to tell me whether or not to put in one of these... And I'm sure they would, only there were no reviewers.  
  
Biro Man Scowls  
  
It kinda looks as if this one is going down the plug, and I still have a PotC fic to finnish, so I'm thinking of returning to that – Mr Biro Man ain't a happy bunny though.  
  
See ya. I might to a quick conclusion to round this off , I don't like cliffies. "Pietro went crazy and killed Magneto with a large bag of cocktail sticks." Laughs Kidding.  
  
Fare thee well!  
  
Crimson. 


End file.
